


tongue tied

by changgus



Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M, Overstimulation, Rimming, that's uh that's it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:15:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25923454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/changgus/pseuds/changgus
Summary: “Can you lift your hips for me?” Shinwon asks with his mouth against Changgu’s inner thigh. He sucks another bruise there and then looks up for Changgu’s answer.
Relationships: Ko Shinwon/Yeo Changgu | Yeo One, referenced shinwon/hongseok/changgu
Comments: 12
Kudos: 60
Collections: The DS9CU





	tongue tied

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wawayaga](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wawayaga/gifts).
  * Inspired by [leave your body and soul at the door](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25910137) by [wawayaga](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wawayaga/pseuds/wawayaga). 



> in my good friend wawayaga's [leave your body and soul at the door](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25910137) she said "On one very proud occasion, Shinwon had come home drunk and eaten him out until Changgu cried." this is that occasion.

Shinwon stumbles through the door of their apartment with a belly full of soju and cheeks whipped pink by mid-autumn air. The laces of his converse feel like a Gordian knot in buzzed hands and he’s pouting a little bit because he can hear Changgu’s laugh filtering from the living room and all he wants is to be free from this shoe prison so he can float to the tune of it. 

He ends up just kicking them off, knocking into the neat line of Hongseok’s sneaker collection like a bowling ball. He’ll fix it in the morning, maybe. Hongseok’s visiting his family for the weekend anyway so it’s a secret between Shinwon and their front hallway. 

“Have fun?” Changgu asks, pausing the drama he’d been watching and carding his hand through Shinwon’s hair as he flops himself down on the couch.

“Hyuna says hi.” Shinwon wiggles his body until his head is properly in Changgu’s lap. His hair has started to get properly long, curling around his ears, and Changgu loves to get his hands in it. “Well, Hui and Hyojong do too. But she told me I had to tell you specifically that she said hi first.”

“Hi.” Changgu’s smile feels like a spotlight against his face, his eyes crinkling the way that makes Shinwon’s heart feel fuzzy.

“Kiss?” Shinwon sits up and twists around with his lips pouted. He’d had fun, really, a great night, but at the end of the day what Shinwon wanted at any given time was this - to sit in their living room in their apartment they’d picked themselves with his boys. He makes stupid kissy noises like maybe Changgu hadn’t heard his request and Changgu laughs before tilting forward to slot their mouths together.

Changgu tastes like the organic mint toothpaste that sits in their shared bathroom and his favorite strawberry lip balm and when he sighs into Shinwon’s mouth it’s like coming home.

Shinwon pushes into him, guides his body so he’s laying down with his head on the arm rest and Shinwon can get on top of him. With just a touch to the hip Changgu lets his legs fall open for Shinwon. He moves so easily for him, so pliant and open. All Changgu wants is for Shinwon to feel good and all Shinwon wants is for him to feel the same.

He tugs Changgu’s full bottom lip in between his teeth, rolling it into his mouth. He kisses him like he’s trying to drink him in, swallow him down. Shinwon drags his lips from Changgu’s mouth across the soft line of his jaw, nips at the skin just below his ear. He still feels warm all over from all the soju he’d knocked back sitting on the back porch at Hwitaek, Hyuna, and Hyojong’s but it’s also in the way Changgu rolls his hips up to meet his, the way his breath hitches as Shinwon sucks a bruise into his neck.

Shinwon works his hand under Changgu’s shirt, which is actually Hongseok’s anyway, a faded Iron Man t-shirt from two Christmases ago, the chest decal peeling off in places from the time Shinwon forgot to turn it inside out before washing. He brushes his thumb over Changgu’s nipple, gentle at first but then pinching when Changgu’s breath goes uneven.

“You sound so good.” Shinwon says, breath hot against Changgu’s ear. He loves working Changgu up like this, can feel him getting hard through his sweatpants. “Always sound so nice, Changgu-yah.”

He bucks his hips up at the way Shinwon croons his name, like honey on his tongue.

Changgu grabs one of Shinwon’s hands and guides it to his cock, grinding against the pressure and Shinwon likes him like this best - needy, unafraid for once to take what he wants.

Shinwon has something else he wants though, so he shimmies down until his head is between Changgu’s legs and he pulls Changgu’s sweats up and over the curve of his thighs. He’s not wearing anything underneath and his cock curves up pink against his stomach.

“Can you lift your hips for me?” Shinwon asks with his mouth against Changgu’s inner thigh. He sucks another bruise there and then looks up for Changgu’s answer. 

His eyes are half-lidded, heavy, and his mouth is parted delicately in a way that makes Shinwon feel crazy. There are still so many days he doesn’t understand how he got this lucky.

Changgu shifts so he can get his legs over Shinwon’s shoulders, ass lifted just enough off the couch that Shinwon can get at what he wants. 

Shinwon starts slow with just the flat drag of his tongue. Changgu can get so desperate, sometimes flat out begging, but he also loves when they tease him, take him apart. Shinwon’s still a little bit too drunk for any sort of finesse, though it’s more than enough judging by all the sounds Changgu is making above him.

He digs his fingers into the meat of Changgu’s thighs as he starts working him open with his tongue. He lets his spit gather, making sure he gets Changgu good and wet as Changgu grinds his hips down against him. Shinwon alternates between long, slow drags of his tongue and fucking into him like he’s starving.

“ _Ah_ , please.” Changgu is coming apart and he can’t stop the way he rolls his hips down on Shinwon’s tongue, a runaway train of a rhythm, and he grabs desperately at one of Shinwon’s hands, lacing their fingers together and squeezing their palms tight. He’s got his other arm thrown up over his eyes where Shinwon can’t see.

Each whine Shinwon pulls out of him just encourages him to keep going, increase the pace and the pressure. He loves how loud Changgu gets, how beautiful his voice sounds when either or both of them have him like this.

“Shinwon.” He says it like a prayer, soft and sacred between his lips. “I’m getting close.”

Shinwon’s never made him come this way before, with only his mouth against his hole. It feels like a challenge. He wants to undo Changgu in every way possible.

He’s a little sloppy now, just fully leaning in, mouth wet and warm. He’s painfully hard in his own jeans but all he cares about right now is taking care of Changgu, making him feel so good. It doesn’t take much longer before Changgu tips over the edge onto his own stomach. Shinwon cleans him up with his tongue.

Shinwon crawls back up the couch to wrap himself against Changgu’s side, legs tangled together. He’s got his face settled right next to Changgu’s when he registers the tracks of tears on his cheeks, gathered in the corners of his eyes. Shinwon brushes them away with gentle hands. “Hey, was that too much?”

“No, oh my god, no.” Changgu leans into his touch. “It was-that was great. Incredible.”

“Yeah?”

Changgu nods, cupping his hands over Shinwon’s against his face. “Yes.”

He tilts his head so he can press his lips to Shinwon’s forehead, warm and sweet. If Shinwon was a cartoon character, it would’ve made his little cartoon heart beat right out of his chest. “You know, I knew you were sensitive but I didn’t know you could do _that_.”

Changgu blushes, distracts himself with a hand in Shinwon’s hair again. “I didn’t either.”

“Guess we’ll have to try that again.”

“Guess so.”

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](https://twitter.com/gayjinho) // [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/gayjinho)


End file.
